


Stay, Stay, Stay

by ellimau



Category: One Direction (Band), nick grimshaw - Fandom
Genre: Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, grimmy - Freeform, grimshaw - Freeform, louis - Freeform, nick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellimau/pseuds/ellimau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>half-au in which uni-sudent Louis just really likes<br/>shagging radio-host Nick, but he hates staying afterwards.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Stay, Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend jojo.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+jojo.).



> {briefly edited}

Louis Tomlinson had always assumed a lot of things. When he was seven he assumed no longer having a dad was normal. When he was ten he assumed girls were aliens from outer space. When he was thirteen he assumed looking at lads in the locker-room was nothing out of the ordinary. When he was sixteen he assumed he would turn straight later on in his life, and then when he was twenty he assumed everyone secretly hated Nick Grimshaw. 

Nick, Grimmy, _hipster_ , whatever you wanted to call him, was very much obnoxious on all levels. Louis never understood how Harry could befriend him in the first place. Nick was just like a zit on the arse that you could't reach. Then again, Harry and Nick were equally odd and the love of certain bands that no one else had ever heard of probably brought them together under the circumstances.

Louis surely made sure Nick knew this. He knew that he was a zit on Louis' arse and that he should _fuck off before you get a visit from my fist_ , and all Louis got in response was _that's not what you said in December, love_ which made things worse. 

December had been a month to loath. Sure, while they were both a tiny bit drunk and fucking each other in Nick's kitchen it was all good and dandy, but then they both sobered up completely and Louis left quicker than his dad did after fucking his secretary. After that Nick made it his mission to remind Louis of it every second of every day. 

Louis wouldn't be surprised if he told his mother about that achievement. Like _mum, I shagged Louis Tomlinson_ and she'd be like _well done, son, I'm proud of you_ and Louis should really stop having these thoughts. 

So, maybe they shagged once (or plenty of times, because angry sex with Nick was unbelievable.), but Louis'd like to think he was always too drunk to control anything - even if they both knew that it was the biggest lie of the century.

Louis had tried getting a boyfriend and avoiding Nick. Just forget about the orgasms that brought stars to his eyes and grow up a little. It worked for a while, a few weeks to be exact. But that didn't end well either, since he accidentally moaned Nick's name when he was with his (now ex) boyfriend of two months. Embarrassingly Matthew was a not-so-close mate of Nick's and _of fucking course_ he told that hipster-fuck about it. 

_Oh, Nick, harder_ Nick would mock him, as if the memory wasn't already haunting Louis' dreams. Nick probably thought about it while wanking in the shower or something, Louis assumed. Then again, Louis had his fair share of fantasies including Nick as well and if it wasn't obvious already Louis really, really fancied shagging Nick - because he was willing to look past Nick's personality for a high like that. 

The only problem now, that just made Louis even angrier at Nick, was that Nick hadn't even made an effort to annoy Louis in a week. No voice-mails in the middle of the night with Nick fake moaning, no texts asking what he's wearing, no comments about how fuckable his bum looked. Nothing. 

So on a Wednesday in late August Louis found himself ringing Nick's doorbell. Harry was out of town with Niall and even if Louis didn't want to admit it to anyone, he was lonely and a bit momentarily depressed. Nick wasn't even his last option. Louis probably would've ended up on his doorstep at midnight either way, he just wanted a reason, really. 

Then Nick also opened in only his boxers and a band-T and it took a lot from Louis not to jump him the first thing he did. Then there was the hair that Louis just wanted to tug on with Nick on top of him and _damn_ he just really wanted to shag Nick every second of every day lately. He really must be desperate.

"Princess Tomlinson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nick asked, voice deep and sleepy eyes telling Louis he woke him up. 

"You've been leaving me alone," Louis simply stated as if it was a perfectly good reason for waking him up close to midnight on a Wednesday when he had to work in the morning. 

"And that's not what you wanted me to do?" Nick smirked, the cheeky bastard, and stepped aside to let Louis into his hallway. He had been there before, pushed up against a wall once or twice, so it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. 

"No, well... yes." 

Louis had come to the conclusion that he wasn't ready to admit to Nick that he was in fact missing the annoying, overly cocky idiot that sent him naked pictures and then asked for some in return. His body was just ready for another night of angry sex followed by leaving Nick before the sun decided to show up. 

"You know why I'm here anyway, let's just get it over with," Louis said and started taking off the unnecessary pieces of clothing such as his jacket, his beanie and his dignity. 

"Just like that. No confession of your undying love for me?" Nick asked, still sleepy and adorable, while rubbing his eyes a bit. 

"Grow up, dickhead, this isn't the bloody notebook. Help me get my shirt of, ye?" 

Louis had wiggled out of his trousers and was now in the process on trying to pull Nick's shirt over his head, while Nick only stood there lifeless not giving in to Louis' actions at all. He was even about to push Louis away when he felt Louis' fingers trace the outlines on his boxers, just teasing and close and screaming for the feeling of Nick beneath them.

" _Just, yeah, pull them down, will you?_ " Nick whispered and pushed Louis down to his knees, so Louis' breath hit perfectly on the forming bulge. 

"As you wish," Louis said and curled his fingers around the hem of the fabric. "Let's just lie down." 

With an awkward ease Nick managed to control his wobbly legs and lie down on the fluffy hallway carped so Louis could easily climb on top of him and remove all pieces of clothing left on both bodies. 

"I fucking hate you so fucking much, you know?" Nick said when Louis's lips wrapped around him. This was, and will always be, the only way Nick can handle the thought of Louis _dickhead_ Tomlinson sucking him off. 

As a response to Nick's _kind_ words Louis hummed against Nick's dick and it sent vibrations like a freaking dildo and honestly it was too much of a turn on for Nick to handle. He came so fast, it wasn't even funny, and he knew he would never hear the end of such an early orgasm.

He didn't know if Louis swallowed, or spat it out on the carpet or whatever. All he knew was that Louis then kissed him _hard, harsh, rough_ and grinded down even more. Their skin slapped against each other's and nonetheless, Louis was putting all the sexual tension out there to gain some satisfaction. 

"Ditto." _Fucking ditto._ "But it's a fine line, Grim." 

And Nick honestly couldn't understand what Louis meant by that. 

 

The two did end up shagging that night, more times than one, and Nick thought they were meant to be friends with benefits, but Louis said that it would just be a lie. Since when were the two even considered friends after all the _dickheads_ being thrown between them? Not only literally. 

Nick didn't see any of Louis for the upcoming week. Uni and lame excuses had apparently kept him busy and Nick tried telling himself that it didn't bother him in the slightest that Louis obviously didn't want to see him. 

Nick wasn't that bad, was he? Louis had no reason at all to absolutely hate Nick, but he did and it was a vice versa thing between them. It was _their thing_. They had a thing, even if it was just something sexual and utterly stupid, it was still a thing. Their thing. 

Louis was a golden boy and to Nick it seemed as if the sun was shining out of his arse whenever he saw him. And maybe it was a bit cruel that Nick always told his friends, especially Colette, that Louis' was most certainly a dickhead at its purest. But it shouldn't matter.

None of it should matter. 

So why did it? Why couldn't Nick just _not_ give a flying fuck about everything that was Louis Tomlinson and get on with his already busy life? Nick was a radio host, for crying out loud. He should be thinking about what joke to crack, or guest that could join him. Not how the sun shined out of Louis' arsehole 24/7. 

 

It was September and Nick was now using Louis' old umbrella that had been lying around the flat. It was sad really, how they were both managing nothing and still not seeing each other. Sure, they had met briefly with a bit of oblivious help from Harry and under other odd circumstances. But all conversation was long gone, along with the fucking. 

"So, Aimee said you were awfully complainy, lately," Harry had said to him. 

"I have an awful lot to complain about, blame Louis," Nick had answered with.

And Harry did. Harry asked Louis numerous of times what he had done to finally piss Nick off into the next millennium. Louis replied that he had done nothing to screw him over and Harry wanted a big hateful reunion between the two because, fuck it, Harry missed their banter and Nick's endless amount of comments referring to Louis as the villain in ever musical every known to man kind. 

Harry wasn't the only one missing it. Louis missed his role as Snape in Sweeney Todd and Nick missed Louis trying to come up with different ways to say _there goes the fuck I give_. And neither had gotten off to anything other than the thought of each other for ages, and was it really that hard to admit that they fancied the pants off of each other? 

 

Nick walked in the rain. He didn't want today to be rainy and he had cursed the rain gods for having to take Louis' umbrella again (taking Louis' shirt was a choice, really.) It just got worse when his phone made a sound and he had this said condition of not being able to wait until he got home to check who had contacted him.

_**you're a dickhead.** _

 

Louis. It was Louis. Of course it was, who else? 

 

_**So I've heard.** _

 

Nick locked his phone with ease and then put it back in his pocket. It buzzed immediately, though, not even one step after he put it away - so again, he fished it up.

 

_**I hate you.**_

 

Nick knew that. No need to throw it in his face when he's already feeling like shit. 

 

_**Ditto.**_

 

This time Nick waited for the response as he walked slowly to his own apartment complex. He could clearly hear the heavy rain falling upon his, _Louis'_ , umbrella and the small noise his phone made was barely audible. 

_**It's a fucking fine line.** _

 

Nick didn't answer that. He just made his way home and got comfy in his band-T and Harry's joggers that he had stolen from his flat not so long ago. The truth was, he knew it was a fine line for them. It always had been, from day one. 

_**don't ignore me.** _

 

Nick read it and laughed. Surely, Louis was impatient as ever and even then Nick didn't have the decency to answer. Which was the reason to why Louis ended up on his doorstep an hour later; soaked from head to toe and angrier than ever before at the man standing in front of him. 

"First of all, give me back my umbrella," Louis said and pushed past Nick to get inside. 

"You left it here." 

"Secondly," Louis continued. "Don't ignore me." 

Nick put his hands in the air as if saying _whatever, mate_ and watched Louis pull off all the wet clothing. He was basically stripping in Nick's hallway and it wasn't even unusual. It didn't surprise anyone, except maybe the woman in the new painting that hung on the wall. 

"I said, don't fucking ignore me, Nick. God damn it, you're such an idiot." 

Nick ignored him again and walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Louis stayed put in the doorway with a hurt expression on his face that Nick couldn't even look at without feeling the guilt hit like as if an elephant would be thrown at him. 

"I'm trying to confess here, Nick. Don't- just answer me," Louis cried out silently and Nick wasn't sure if the water on his cheeks was rain or tears. Probably a bit of both at this point. 

"What do you want me to say? That I'm not ignoring you, because I am Louis. That's what you always told me to do so I'm fucking doing it. Don't go all cry-baby over it." Nick didn't realize what he had said until it was too late, really. Louis was already wiping his tears away and laughing bitterly. 

"Yeah, you're losing listeners, don't go all cry-baby over it. Harry would rather hang out with Niall than you, don't go all cry baby over it," Louis shouted at him and threw his hands in the air. 

"'s not what I meant, Lou. You know that, you're just- god, you're confusing."

"I'm confusing? _I'm confusing?_ What about you, you just think you can fuck me and then not even care that I leave?" Louis argued, stupidly - in Nick's opinion. 

"Yeah, because that's _your_ decision. If you would've stayed I would've cuddled your arse in the morning. But you didn't and maybe if you can get your head out of your arse you would see that it fucking hurts."

They both stood silent. Louis had his head out of his arse, he did. He knew that leaving Nick hurt, he just didn't know that it hurt _Nick_ , and at some point both of them just shut down completely. 

"I'm sorry," Louis apologized. "I wanted to stay, it just- I didn't think it worked like that with you." 

"You think I go around drunk-shagging all my mates?" Louis shook his head at that. They were never mates, so no, that's not what Louis was saying at all. 

"No, what I'm trying to say is... I'm not good at this. I'm scared shitless of staying, because you're a fucking dickhead otherwise and if I stayed you'd just mock me about it for the next decade." 

"No, I wouldn't, because every morning after you've been here I go to work and feel like shit. That's what I do, and if you would've stayed that first night I probably would've ended up marrying you out of pure happiness. But you didn't and that- that _sucked_." 

Nick and Louis were really close by now. Nick was touching him gently everywhere he could reach any skin and Louis was just standing there like a moron enjoying it, since it was Nick who was touching him and not some stupid rebound that he picked up at Tesco.

"Can I stay tonight?"

"Yeah."

So Louis did. And the next night. And the night after that. And even if most nights Nick would pretend to be asleep when Louis got up and thought about leaving, he still felt like he was dreaming when Louis didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> { also posted on my wattpad; wattpad.com/user/ellimau }


End file.
